


King

by et2brute



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et2brute/pseuds/et2brute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss America Chavez and Kid Loki.  She's reading <i>A Game of Thrones</i> because reasons.</p><p>PS everyone should read <i>Young Avengers</i>, I am loving it so freaking hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> **On a somewhat related note:** as I've been focusing on original fiction, it is not likely that I will be continuing to update most of the stories here. If you're interested, I share a creative collective with my partner at [war + mercy](http://www.warandmercy.com). Stories, illustrations, poetry, et cetera. If original fiction's not your thing, then farewell and thanks for reading my stories on Ao3!

[ ](http://lokimaniacal.tumblr.com/post/63860142849/miss-america-and-kid-loki-im-tyrion-so)


End file.
